A protective heart
by Oncie223
Summary: Nightwing's deepest fear is Robin being hurt. But what happens to Robin when out fighting? And will Nightwing show his true feelings? *slash*


A/N I hope you like it, and the reason why Robin gets hurt a lot in my stories is because he's just vunerable really. Enjoy & review.

My little 'brother' Robin was perfect.  
He has soft, black hair that falls in his face when he wakes up; the bluest eyes you'll ever see; a beautiful face. But, he has a tendancy to get into a lot of trouble, that's where I come into it.  
He's not my REAL brother, he's just Batman's new Robin, now I'm Nightwing, he needs a new companion. As the saying went 'There's no Batman without Robin'. I guess it's true. ANyway, on with this.

*A warm, sunny evening, around late August*  
"Robin, stop, *high pitched girl scream* it tickles stop!"  
We were all outside (when I say 'we', I mean: Alfred, Bruce, Robin and I) enjoying the rest of the evening before we went fighting. Bruce and Alfred were sat talking and watching Robin & I. Robin, that swine, decided to pounce on me when I wasn't looking and tickle me to death.  
"No way Dick!"  
I decided it was time for revenge. I flipped us over so I was ontop, then I grabbed his sides and tickled him. He sqealed and squrimed so much, laughing even more.  
"Dick, Robin. It's time to change, hurry up"  
We stood up off the grass, and ran inside to change. It didn't take too long, as it was a simple routine, after you'd done it so many times before.

*A random side street*  
"Right, there's a lot of Twoface's men about tonight. We need to split. I'll take the more rough end. Nightwing, you'll have to take Robin, he's a bit too young to take them on alone. I'll meet you here in about 2 hours. If you need help, send the Bat signal"  
With that, there was a whisper of a cape and a figure moved away into the darkness. Robin looked at me.  
"So, it's you and me?"  
"Yeah, I guess it is"  
We took off in the direction Bruce told us to go to, and hunted for them. "Robin, I think I heard something, you stay here while I check it out"  
"Okay"  
I stakled off in the direction the scuffling came from. I narrowed my eyes and walked as silently as I could, then I pounced. Turns out, it was a hobo looking for food, I let the man go (after giving him some money for food of course) when I heard a scream, followed by shouting.  
"NIGHTWING! HELP ME! *screaming* PLEASE HELP ME!"  
I turned in a flash and ran back to where I'd left Robin. He was obviously gone. Anger rose inside me, I looed down and saw that the dick-who-would-pay-for-taking-my-little-brother-away-from-me had left a trail of foot prints. I ran after them.  
"ROBIN!"  
Silence, what did I expect? I carried on a bit longer, and found the dick. He had ginger hair (about to his shoulders) green eyes, a innocent smile. To anyone else, he would've looked sweet as pie, but I knew better.  
"Oi, you fucking cunt. What the fuck have you done with my brother?!"  
He chuckled, it was a sweet, high pitched laugh.  
"Ah, I know you. The protective older brother who is madly in love with the birdie"  
I blushed and looked away. Fine, I fancy Robin, shut up.  
"How'd you know?! and where is he?!"  
Right now, I didn't really care how he knew me, I just wanted Robin. The new guy's laugh filled the air once again.  
"My god, I guess Batman doesn't pick up on the signs of his 'son' crushing on his birdie. It's obvious, you stare at him ALL the time; you talk about him in your sleep;your face and eyes light up whenever you see him. I'm not stupid, I know you like him. And answer the riddle correctly, then pass the test, you'll get back your little boy"  
Hate burned through me. I knew it was some sick ploy to probably hurt Robin, but I needed to save him!  
"Ugh what's this riddle?"  
His smile widend, his eyes shone.  
"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"  
I thought hard, 'one wrong move, and Robin's a goner' I thought to myself.  
"well?"  
I lifted my head up and glared at the man in front of me.  
"A coffin"  
He grinned wider than before.  
"Indeed, you're right my little friend. Now, onto your task to retrive birdie. The task is to go to the 3 warehouses in down town central square, and find Robin, and save him before it's too late. You'll know what it means when you see him"  
I shoved past him, determined to get there and find the right one. I knew the warehouses well as I used to go there with Batman, back in the day. Fnding Robin wouldn't be too hard, would it?...

*about an hour later* "For fuck sake! ROBIN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I searched all the warehouses and there was no result. I turned to leave and a muffled cough made me turn around sharply. I followed where the sound emmenated from. I found Robin, and that dick.  
"Well howdy do? I see you found birdie, tied up and cut, but you found him. Now, you have to answer these questions correctly or else, Birdie will get hit with this bargepole"  
I was horrifyed, who would hit a child with one?!  
"Question 1: Who is really Batman?"  
I looked around, there was no way in hell I was telling. Robin looked up at me with his bruised eyes, and bruises all over. 'Don't say anything' he mouthed.  
"Pass, I refuse to answer"  
The man smiled an evil grin. Picked up the bar and gave Robin a right wack with it. The hidious sound of bar and bone connecting filled the room.  
"Question 2: Why are you Nightwing now?"  
I decided it was okay to tell im this one.  
"Because I was too old to be Robin anymore"  
He frowned a bit, clearly I'd won.  
"Fine, take this worthless creature and get out of my face. I don't want to see you ever again"  
I picked Robin up in my arms and ran as fast as I could go outside. Robin passed out from pain, flopped in my arms. Tears streaming down my face I ran as fast as I could back to Batman.

*A few weeks later*

Robin was healing well, he had to wear an awkward bandage that covered one eye. Meh, he was still adorable! I pulled him to the side one day, asking for a word away from Bruce & Alfred.  
"What is it Dick?"  
I took a deep breath, it was time to deliever my feels. Now or never.  
"Robin, I have a big big big big crush on you. I can't help it. You're just so sweet and cute, and funny... oh listen to me stutter. I love you Robin. Ot nearly destroyed me a few weeks back when you were taken"  
He blinked at me. Then smiled.  
"I know it did. I'm sorry it did. I love you too"  
My heary soared upwards. I was so happy! I gently pulled his face to mine, shut my eyes and kissed him on the lips. And from now on, he's my Robin, no one will hurt him 3

A/N I have no idea where this actually come from, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please revew :3 


End file.
